Devices, e.g., small electronic devices, often include components that are formed by assembling sections made from different materials. Metal is used in many devices, as for example portable media players and cell phones, because of the structural strength of metal and/or the aesthetic qualities of metal. Thus, in many devices, it becomes necessary to create bonds between metal on materials such as composites.
When sections of components are formed from the same material, bonding the sections is generally not difficult. However, when sections of components are formed from different materials, bonding sections becomes more challenging. For example, bonding a metal section to a section formed from a composite material such as a hard plastic is difficult to accomplish especially when there are space constraints. In other words, creating a joint between a metal piece and a plastic piece that provides a desired bond strength and substantially minimizes the size of the joint is difficult. Often, joints are larger than desired and effectively become macro features of a component, as achieving a desired bond strength may require relatively large joints.
Therefore, what is desired is a method and an apparatus for achieving a relatively strong bond between components of different materials. More specifically, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for creating a relatively strong joint between a metal part and a part formed from a composite material.